Epic
by GimmeKat1
Summary: Right from day one, fate had it in for the two scout robots. Assigned to battle evil itself, will they succeed, or will they fail?


Quick A/N: First Cave Story fanfic. Really liked the game, and I've been itching to do something like this for a while, so here I go! **  
**

**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

**They had been moving along the hallway stealthily, avoiding Mimigas and killer robots alike. Whilst they looked like the scout robots that had been placed on the island a few days ago, they had a different mission: seek out the root of the evil on the island. The order was given to them by a mysterious man who seemed to know what had been happening on the island for quite some time. But the mission seemed near impossible, as the shorter, almost boyish looking robot only had a few rockets left for his rocket launcher, while the taller, more girlish looking robot had taken quite a bit of damage to her left arm, torso and leg.

_Note to self: never run in a spiked wall room ever again._ The girlish robot looked at her limping leg and sighed. It had been a long week for them. In fact, she had just learned that a robot can actually get motion sickness if it is programmed in.

As they stepped through the next room, they knew that they were getting close. After all, the statues in this room hadn't been touched for decades, centuries maybe.

"Hey, get a look at this." The boy robot called over his partner, while he peered down a giant hole in the floor after the third statue. "Wonder where it goes…"

"Quit pondering and grab on." The girl robot grabbed him and jumped down. They both knew that with their enhancements, they could take about any type of fall with minimal damage, but that didn't stop them from crying out different feelings—

"WHEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAHHH!"

_THUNK_

"Aw…I hoped it was longer..." The girl robot pouted a bit. The boy, however, felt something completely wrong. "This place, something isn't right." As if by magic, a dog, or more a ghost of a dog appeared in front of them, turned around, and went through a door farther down the hallway.

"Uhm…was that a dog?" The boy robot asked. The girl robot shuddered. "I sure hope so. I say we follow it, see if whatever is in that next room is what we need to destroy, and get the hell out of here." And with that, they walked up the slightly sloped hallway.

By the time they got to the end of the hallway though, the boy robot was in tremors. "Will you quit that? You're scaring me too." The girl robot looked over her partner. She felt it too, and it scared her into little pieces. Something powerful was behind that door, and she had the slightest feeling that they would not win against it if they fought it.

Pushing all doubts aside, they pushed the door open and walked out of the dimly lit hallway into the frightful unknown.

Elsewhere, a rabbit-dog like creature with glowing eyes and a fresh gash across his nose just cleaved another killer robot in half. He had a squad with him before, but it was horrible. In the matter of a few minutes, they had all been cut down by the robots. He had only seen one of his friends, another rabbit-dog like creature named Jack, in the melee. Another robot had just approached him from behind, only to be decapitated by the creature's sword.

And then the moan was heard. It was the most ghastly, evil, and treacherous thing he had ever heard. The worst part about it was that it was coming from inside the place he was protecting. What happened next was quite a site to behold. After all, it is not everyday that somebody gets to see the retreat of over a hundred-thousand troops in less then an hour.

* * *

The girl robot looked at her partner, who was down and out. They had found their target finally, and had been obliterated in a matter of seconds. The had been, quite literally, bowled over.

"Hehehe…I guess that my magic is still the most powerful thing on this planet. That is both disturbing and gratifying to know. Misery!" The being called out. A young woman, probably around her early 20's appeared right next to him. "Master Ballos. What do you need, sir?" She asked him, seeking orders. "Dispose of these two. They failed as well." Ballos sighed in a sort of half sad, half grateful way. He didn't want to be evil, but his own magic has forced him to.

Misery looked over the two bodies and a realization hit her: _they are the first ones to even enter this room for over three centuries…maybe, just maybe…_

She raised her staff, and started chanting. After all, Ballos just said to get rid of them, but not where to get rid of them.


End file.
